Pup pup puppies 2
Future generation: ChaseXSkye Chase and Skye's two pups, Lani(meaning Sky c: ) and Ace. Ace was first, and Lani followed a few minutes afterwards. Lani wants to be a medicine/nurse pup one day, while Ace is just living for the moment, not wondering about his future just yet. he tends to spend most of his time with Winter, playing Pup Pup Boogie and watching his Aunts and Uncles work and save Adventure Bay. Lani likes to run around with Aurora and explore, often getting into trouble like getting stuck in places or getting sprayed by skunks. Lani starts to crush on another one of Zuma and Princess' sons, Dylan. She finds his freckles and kind personality amazing and she is head over tail for him. Ace notices CJ's attempts to pull him away from Winter, but he pays no heed to it, brushing her off and her snobbiness towards Winter Appearances Lani: like a darker version of her mother with a short fuzzy tail. She's got dark orange ears and a tan-orange muzzle and chest and forepaws. she has a mix of her father and mother's eyes, her left eye light pink and her right eye orange-brown. Given a light red collar by Ryder as a birthday gift. Ace: A light brown male pup with creamy chest and right forepaw. his left forepaw is brown along with his tail tip, left ear, and eye spots over both eyes. he also sports a white diamond on his upper chest. he has pink eyes like his mother, only slightly darker. Given a dark red collar by Ryder as a birthday gift. Personalities Lani: Very outgoing and adventurous, always finding something new to stick her nose into. She's very kind, but is kind of fiery and stubborn when it comes to someone disagreeing with her Ace: More logical and calm, he is very sweet and talkative, always eager to help out a friend in need. Ace tends to be scared of conflict, and would like to avoid scuffles and fights whenever possible, sometimes a bit of a coward when it comes to things like that if they are directed straight at him. Though in times of real danger, if his family or friends are in trouble, he'll tell himself to suck it up and push through Voice Actors: Ace: Ryan O'Donohue- young kovu in Lion King 2 Lani: Michelle Horn, voice of young kiara in Lion King 2 Stories they appear in Stories by me *Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Pups make a Special Delivery *Chase the Cupid Stories by others *Popular Song (Chase and Skye) (Ace only) *The Party *The Special Delivery *Pups And The TV Interview *Pups Save Kiara *Toughen Up, Puppies! *Toughen Up, Puppies! (1) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (2) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (3) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (4) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (5) *Chase and Skye *Chase and Skye 2 (Ace only) *Blizzard's Soul Mate Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Future generation Gallery Pup pup boogie.png|Do the pup pup boogie! ....or just stare hopelessly at your crush, that works too i guess Pups.png|puppy pairings :3 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Future generation